


【两宫周边】二号群像

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01  
晚间的戈尔基惯常地亮着灯，科扎克的专车在办公区停下，他走进大厅又沿着熟悉的路，绕过白色楼梯，拐到二层，去向官邸主人的办公室。往常这个时候，这片区域还会有几个政|府办的年轻人聊聊工作的收尾，又或者有什么熟人被请来聊工作，他们会倚着白色方柱和栏杆说说笑笑。

但今天，这里空无一人。科扎克甚至觉得九号的氛围有些莫名的凝重。

他继续向前走去，在七拐八拐的走廊里轻车熟路地找到德米特里的办公室。

眼前的场景让他微微吃惊。

几乎小半个内阁都聚在了书房的二门外——他们的崔琴科主任占着大半个长沙发，旁边的特鲁特涅夫充满安慰意义地拍了拍他宽厚的肩膀，瘦小乖巧的远东部长正一脸惆怅地盯着自己的文件夹写写画画，与他相同名字和父称的自然资源部长正在墙角走来走去打着电话，嘴里还不停地念叨着“汽车飞机直升机”之类的话。

科扎克忽然想起了今天早上看到的一则姗姗来迟的通报。

“德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇！”

如果不是FSO的领导布置完这晴天霹雳似的的任务，第一个看见了他，可能没人会注意到这个皱眉沉思的副总||理

被叫到的科扎克顺便瞟了一眼正在打电话的科贝尔金，后者愣了一下，但却没有回头。

崔琴科直接站了起来拉住他的胳膊，“哎呀，季玛！你可终于回来了，及时雨，绝对是及时雨，赶紧把季玛那堆火浇灭吧！”

两个“季玛”绕来绕去，但大家都听懂了，纷纷向科扎克投以渴望的眼神，后者又向FSO的负责人看去，“米什卡，这是怎么了？”

还没等回答出口，就见通往书房的两道门被从里面打开，圆滚滚的新闻秘书捏着手机压低了想要怒吼的声音，“总|理①明晚拐个弯飞到克拉斯诺亚尔斯克去，我可告诉你们了啊，别在背后埋怨我偏向别家。”

①此处需要说明，大白熊对熊总的的背称就是这样的

02  
克拉斯诺亚尔斯克

机场会议室已经全部布置妥当，所有人都在紧张而忐忑地等待那架编号为RA-95016的伊尔96。科贝尔金是上午到的，因为前一天他尊敬的领导要求他亲自飞过来处理森林火灾的相关事宜。

虽然他不会开飞机浇水灭火，但是身为自然资源部长，有涉及到这么大面积的森林，还是需要提提建议的，不算被折腾，不算白来一趟——科贝尔金是这样安慰自己的。

“我跟尤里·彼得罗维奇那架专机直接去赤塔。到时候见:)”

他将手机锁屏，跟紧急情况部第一副聊了几句消防设备的事，莫斯科来的的安娜·波波娃女士正与同事们确认数据，所有人看起来都严肃认真——只有那位不管是长相还是行为都令人生厌的州长正神经兮兮地对这自己的小纸片摇头晃脑，仿佛在念什么保命咒。

科贝尔金觉得十分烦躁，他不想承认是那条短信让他更加迁怒不省心也不办事的地方当局。

昨天副总|理例会上德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇那句“这是地方当局自己的事，应该尽力控制形势，而不是说风凉话或者总等着上边给你干活”似乎对他一点触动都没有。

从后舱门下来的随行领导们早先一步来到会议室，找到自己的位置后坐下。然后是德米特里，身后跟着浩浩荡荡的大部队伴随着闪光灯走了进来。

众人起立，落座。

03  
崔琴科主任觉得很难过。

当他的老同学在气头上说出，“刚才同事们说的这些，我都责成康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇拢成一份规划，尽早提交给我”的时候，他就觉得不妙。

结果当然不出所料——“明天早上在赤塔交给我签字。”

？？？哪天早上？在哪儿？？？

他昨天想起米什卡满脸愁苦地拉住他的手，语气哀怨到不行，“康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇，我觉得就像天上降下来一个雷，结果劈歪了，劈到我们FSO 这边了。”

他现在想的是，这雷劈的叉还挺多，劈完自然资源部，劈FSO，结果现在劈到他们政||府办了。

但是被点到名字的康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇能干吗呢，他只能点头称是。

还有乌斯那个废物他在开会的时候总往他老同学这边看什么看？？看不见其他人都在认真听认真记吗？？？  
呵呵。

这场临时会议的节奏过于紧张，加上“特地改道督促工作”这样的条件加持，德米特里又在气头上，会议室的气压相当的低，以至于德米特里说“Пока”的那一刻，与会众人都松了一口气。

“生气，真的生气，简直就是废物，简直就是鸡同鸭讲！”  
刚看完会议直播的科扎克接到了电话，电话那端是一头炸毛的熊，即使长途跋涉的飞行让他觉得有些疲惫，但依然不断地说着自己有多生气，地方有多无能。

“联邦级就算了，那个废物跟我哭穷要3.5亿灭火？不给他钱他就不灭了？他敢说地方财政一直没有救灾资金？！”

科扎克觉得，顺毛大概才是当下要务，他努力把口吻放得温和一些，带了些哄人的意思，“就算你答应，安托沙也不答应。”

“我不答应，哼！”


	2. Chapter 2

04  
科贝尔金拖着沉重的步伐来到专机主人的办公室外，正要敲门，就听见里面德米特里愤怒翻来覆去地说着“自然灾害救灾资金”“监管框架”“林火通报”等语。

他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

啊，专机上空调开得温度太低了，都冻得人打哆嗦了，这样不好。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

德米特里看了他一眼，大概是不明白同样是德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，为什么电话里这位处理事情勤勤恳恳游刃有余，面前的这位却贼眉鼠眼油嘴滑舌。

真后悔答应季姆琴科。让这种地方官风风光光当州长不好吗？非要来联邦级掺和。自然资源部又不是只搞油气就完了，就好像没了这个家伙，他就不给Novatek批地皮一样。

德米特里越想越糟心，不过他答应电话那端绝不置闲气折磨自己，只好退而求其次，想些好处自我安慰——至少眼前这个家伙比乌斯那个废物有能力多了，至少八面玲珑地周旋在三方之间让自己省了不少心，至少北极项目占当下财政收入大头，至少别人入职第一年都搞人事但是这位已经接手很多乱七八糟的破事了......

想到这里，德米特里面色稍有缓和，示意科贝尔金坐下开始汇报。

“局势没有控制住，除了雷击——当然，具体原因还要等待内政部和总检的调查——和地方当局的扑救不力之外，我觉得，这跟《林业法》的僵化不无关联。”科贝尔金虽然内心忐忑，但描述起问题来，却没有束手束脚，“您试想一下，在同一片森林中生活，依据的法律却五花八门，负责水资源、森林保护和动物保护的检查员隶属于不同部门，在出现紧急情况时，各部门推诿塞责，漠不关心.....”

“所以你想搞修|正案，把权力交叉的部分捋一捋？”

“是的。不排除将他们整合成一个结构。”

德米特里斜倚着座椅，一只手在办公桌上不紧不慢地敲了几下，“还有呢？”

“地方和Авиалесоохраной管区的划分，我们和维塔利·列昂尼德维奇·穆特科谈过，涉及到权力分配的问题，总是不太顺利。”科贝尔金惭愧地盯着自己的文件，“所以想请您......”

德米特里抬眼，“可以搞分区，先搞试点。”

“但是那样的话，财政部......”

德米特里觉得他想拍桌子，但这种无赖操作显得自己有失风度，他怒极反笑，“德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，您不会觉得，您当了几年州长，就能把我算计过去吧。”

这话听得科贝尔金警铃大作，简直惊惶地想站起来鞠躬道歉，机灵的部长此刻只觉得欲哭无泪，自己这也不算是“算计”吧？这扣下来的罪名也太大了吧。但无奈他搜肠刮肚想了半天却不知说些什么道歉。

千万别说支持和帮助，上次在萨列哈尔德被怼成什么样，还没长记性吗？！

“科沙·崔琴科授命修改废除苏联旧法，你要借个方便，我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，”德米特里眼神中没了笑意，“但是，德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，您不能连续打着我的旗号浑水摸鱼。Авиалесоохраной的事，搞分区和试点都不难，但您既然拐着弯要走地区发展这条路，就别想算计我。既然是在财政部上受阻，自然要找人疏通，至于找谁——您不会还没分清克宫和白宫各自管辖的部委吧？”

“两条路，看您走哪边了。”

德米特里笑了笑，“您可得好好考虑啊。”

05  
深夜，卢布廖夫区的一处豪宅灯火通明。显然，那座被偷了建材的大别墅此时已经装修完毕，二位主人也已经入住。

“居然是你出面，我还以为得是几个部的代表呢。”内阁二号实权人物还是那副苦瓜脸，表情一如既往的没什么变化。

“唉，时间紧任务重啊。”崔琴科主任叹了口气，一点也不想回忆他明天就要把命令送上去批的事。

坐在一边马克西姆时而看看身边的上司，时而看看视频画面中的比自己还胖的办公厅主任。这两位脸上都写着一个大大的“愁”字，当然了，旁边的与会人员心情也没好到哪去。

西卢阿诺夫翻了翻手里的报告，“虽然说‘安全气囊’确实不差这一笔灭火的钱，但是也不能乱花吧？这事情有点离谱吧？他们自己不灭火管我们要钱，这算什么？”

“不瞒你说，安托沙，这句话上至季玛下至办公厅的小部员，加起来说过不下上百次了，但是除了给钱，还有什么办法呢？谁让我们国家巨婴那么多。”崔琴科正绞尽脑汁地交涉着，见科贝尔金已经从德米特里办公室出来，还垂头丧气地敲了敲会议室的门。

“诶，米佳，你怎么了，季玛很凶吗？”胖主任既然扮演着上司和顶头上司的闺蜜的双重角色，此刻便象征性地表示关怀，“我们刚刚在聊拨款的事。”

“基本定了划到地区建设。”西卢阿诺夫故意抢先了开口，如果与会者没有经过半个多小时的扯皮，简直要被这副笃定的样子唬住。

崔琴科朝着屏幕里的身影挑眉，“划地区建设？伊尔库茨克那笔钱，经发部还没发下去呢。”

小胖子眼见一把火烧到了自己身上，有些烦躁，但与会大部分人都是领导和前辈，只好撇了撇嘴，“不是我们不发，是那边还没有统计完，都怪地方那边。”

“要不还是拨紧急情况委员会吧。”特鲁特涅夫说道，“也别躲懒了，瞧瞧这十几条指令，谁也逃不掉。”


	3. Chapter 3

06  
受到隔壁林火的影响，赤塔的天气确实不太好，昨夜下了一点雨，天空像是披上了灰色的棉絮，空气中也弥漫着烟尘，科贝尔金和部门负责人在中心广场附近等候德米特里的到来，时不时还会听见负责巡查的直升机发出的阵阵轰鸣。

部门负责人与他攀谈起来，“幸好你们昨晚到得早，雾太大了，有好多架飞机都没法降落，一台坐的那架在机场上空绕了很久才降下来......哎，他们的车来了。”

只见浩浩荡荡的车队*从不远处向他们驶来，只见众人费尽心思护卫的那一辆缓缓停下，米什卡手底下的年轻特勤上前守好专车的四角。科贝尔金走过去，向德米特里恭敬地伸出手，“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

他的领导颔首，“德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇。”

看起来他们领导心情还算不错，科贝尔金想起不久前自己收到亚库舍夫的短信，说他们这趟视察医疗设施很顺利，视察市政中心的时候，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇抓住尤里·彼得罗维奇还跟科兹洛夫偷偷说笑话都没有怪罪。

德米特里心情确实比昨天好了许多，于是他笑着问道，“昨天晚上我跟你说的那些，想的怎么样了？”

“我昨天仔细想了想，我之前考虑得确实不到位，虽然可能不好谈，但还是走财政那边更名正言顺些。”

科贝尔金说完便低下头不再说话，德米特里见他这副模样，周围又尽是地方官员，自己也没像昨晚那样憋着怒气，依旧笑着，点了点头 ，“嗯，那你加油啊。”

（我看视频数了一下，一共有18辆车x）

07  
德米特里心情好，受益的自然是底下的部长和地方负责人们，诚然他从未无端手下人撒气过，但领导面色阴沉，他们也惴惴不安，如今领导心情畅快，他们也如沐春风。

“连科贝尔金都能得到笑脸。”跟在大部队里的崔琴科主任啧声，“看来季玛心情真的不错。”

特鲁特涅夫插话道，“这不得是我的功劳？”

崔琴科好奇，“怎么是你的功劳？”

特鲁特涅夫看了看跟在旁边的亚库舍夫，笑道，“是我把沃瓦从莫斯科捎来的啊。”

他们说笑的声音不大，却传进了亚库舍夫的耳朵里，被打趣的蓝眼睛部长忍不住笑，“也不算吧，是德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇分析得明白，所以米佳才能做正确的决定。”

但他确实听科贝尔金絮叨了无数遍“幸好你来了”。那时精明善迎逢的部长听说远东一行的陪同人员已经抵达了赤塔，便迫不及待地敲开他的房门，卸下了那张笑脸面具，撇着嘴反反复复地说自己委屈。

08  
德米特里坐在地方政府大楼的休息室里，亚历山大·奥西波夫大概是觉得之前的三个行程实在太过紧凑，早上七八点的参观显然也不符合德米特里的生物钟，体贴地准备了一些小吃和饮品，听德米特里评价了刚才视察的三个地方，便出去准备自己接下来的报告了。

同姓奥西波夫的新闻秘书刚好与他打了个照面，前者走到两位领导旁边，“安德留沙问，新闻局的任命今天下午发行不行。”在他得到肯定的答复后，又将目光放到桌面上摊开的一份文件上，“这是......昨晚那份文件？”

“紧赶慢赶地弄完了，也通过了。自从到莫斯科来，我还没这么加过班呢。”胖主任推了推他的眼镜，颇有些深藏功与名的成就感。

德米特里无奈地点头笑道，“是，你最辛苦。”

奥列格问道，“那我把文件送新闻局那边了？”在得到领导肯定的答复后，便朝外走去，崔琴科拍了拍他的肩膀，“正好我跟你一起出去 ，看看会议室里准备得怎么样了。”

09  
会议室里还算井然有序，虽然参会的人不少，但也只是三三两两聚到一起聊天。

其中当然包括科贝尔金和亚库舍夫。不过也不能怪他们，不知是哪位部员排的座位，硬生生把他们一左一右分开了——崔琴科主任觉得这个部员很有前途。

“下午就过去了，您别急啊，奥列格·尼古拉耶维奇。”

崔琴科从他们那位小山羊部长身边经过时忽然听见了这么一句话，险些走错了位置。

科兹洛夫下午要跟他们一起去南萨哈林，好巧不巧，那边刚好州长有个叫奥列格·尼古拉耶维奇。

不是吧......

然而他又不合时宜地想起第一次内阁例会前，诺斯科夫打趣坐在身边的远东部长，“你们那个结婚新闻，需要我帮你删一删吗？”

当时阿基莫夫正巧走过去，见小山羊低头抿着嘴不知该说些什么，便过去解围，板着脸对诺斯科夫说道，“行了啊，要开会了，别闹了。”

诺斯科夫却只是笑着撇了撇嘴，不以为意。

现在想想，嘶.......崔琴科主任倒吸了一口凉气。

“诶？康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇，您这是怎么了？”熬了大半个通宵的办公厅主任确信自己不是在梦里乱脑补。他抬起头，见亚库舍夫一脸关切，大概正要回左边的座位上去，他叹了口气，“唉，羡慕你们跟完了对口的日程就可以歇着了。”

好巧不巧下一个日程又刚好是行政口的事，主任先生想跑路也没机会。

啊，好想揍人。

胖猞猁不好意思地低头一笑，和不远处笑得精明古怪的猹形成鲜明的对比。

崔琴科主任觉得他更想揍人了。于是他走到科贝尔金身边，“萨哈林州基本没你什么事，自然资源部事情又多，你还是回莫斯科忙去吧。”

“？？？”科贝尔金自忖似乎自己没因为什么得罪领导，“别啊，康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇，您说这专机驮我回去多浪费啊。当前经济下行压力那么大，我们应该减少不必要的浪费，共克时艰啊。”

“这么节俭，那您挤个客机回去？”


	4. Chapter 4

10  
二号的主人带领着一群大小领导去克拉斯诺亚尔斯克骂过了人，去赤塔开完了各种会议，正准备启程去萨哈林和南千岛群岛视察。因此，今天的办公厅也是一样的忙碌，奥列格正按照原定的计划给吹风并知会几家官媒，事务局的年轻人们正把德米特里带上专机的东西转移到另一架专机上。

都怪乌斯那个脑残，如果不是克拉斯诺亚尔斯克的林火，他们也不至于临时改日程，也不至于因为航线没法改而出动两架伊尔96。

叶卡捷琳娜例行在各大媒体扫新闻，顺着萨哈林的新闻往下看见了“一只熊闯入鱼厂吓跑了工作人员”的相关链接，她火速把新闻发到了新闻局的小群里，收获了同事们此起彼伏的笑声。

“好巧不巧，日期对得上，地点对得上，连视察鱼厂的内容都对上了。”

“这熊是替德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇试吃去了吧。”

“怕不是德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的阿尼马格斯*啊。”

*哈利波特宇宙的词，是拉丁词magus(巫师)和英语单词animal(动物)的合体，指自身能够变成某种动物，同时又保留魔法法术的巫师。

11  
“我认为，在某些问题上立刻表明立场是非常重要的，会上提到的其他形式的政府间财政转移......”

崔琴科主任正愉快地在会上摸鱼，他坚信在他的老同学兼上司说收尾词的时候，没人往他这边看，于是他看了看一脸严肃地利马连科，这位州长似乎在担心明天的视察；他又看了看正眉来眼去地科贝尔金和亚库舍夫，想着以后开会还是把他俩拆开比较好；他的视线略过刚刚汇报结束的科兹洛夫，他们这位看起来老实巴交的小山羊正偷眼觑着科泽米亚科。

“康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇，我想提醒您：我已经从基本的行政责任开始，两次下达指示......”

？？？刚刚不是在说预算拨款的转移支付吗？多说还有一句承包商竞价。怎么就又和“行政责任”攀扯上了？他向对面特鲁特涅夫投去询问地眼神，后者朝他撇了撇嘴，大概是他也很疑惑。

“我要求您对此进行核算，并引入操纵承包商竞价结果的刑事责任的问题框架。”

得，又得加班，崔琴科看了看利马连科招待的晚餐，觉得他已经没了品尝佳肴的胃口。

“‘尽管你觉得借着这个话题煽风点火不太对，但特定的条件下是有必要的。’”崔琴科凑到德米特里身边，语气十分不满还带着一点哀怨。“所以，尊敬的德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，亲爱的季玛，特定的条件是什么？”

“是你开会走神啊。”

12  
“他又不会和我翻脸。”德米特里又一次接到了科扎克打来的电话，后者说他这样对待康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇不太好。但是德米特里觉得他过于多虑了，多年的老朋友和同僚还会因为加几个夜班就翻脸吗？他毫不怀疑大胖子的抗打击的能力，“而且他这个政府办主任当得很幸福了吧？谁家办公厅主任搞个项目上司亲自打广告。”

德米特里正得意洋洋地说着，却没听见科扎克接他的话茬，又听话筒内传来窸窸窣窣的声响，语气颇为不善，“你是不是又抽烟呢？”

科扎克听见这话下意识心虚地左看右看，然后在沉默中试图寻找借口。但显然，他的沉默等于默认，最后只闷声说道，“我最近抽的很少，已经在戒烟了。”

“你以为你是我吗？说戒就戒。”德米特里没好气地哼了一声，“你听说过内阁的德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇不可信定律吗？”

“？”

“第一不可信德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇会戒烟；第二不可信德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇的爸没权势；第三不可信德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇不耍滑头。”

13  
耍滑头的德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇并不知道他昨天晚上被领导调侃了，他显然还沉浸在自己没被丢到机场挤客机回莫斯科的喜悦中。

他们一众人随着领导走进学校视察，逛了逛学科专用教室，大部分教室还是按苏联传统装饰的，尚未踏入教室，那股怀旧感就扑面而来，他们看见了熟悉的科学家塑像，还随着领导地话茬一起感悟童年和青春。

在学校转完一圈出来，德米特里见旁边的几棵树长得枝叶茂盛，拿起相机拍了几张照片，出于肯定工作成果和传达地区战略的目的，又意有所指地说道，“校址选在了好地方，这里的一切看起来都不错，我希望这里会一直这么好。”

校址确实选在了好地方，这句“好”真是可大可小，既选在了争议领土上，还选在了温泉村旁。户外浴池没什么新鲜的，但是一国二把手在走过去看人家在桶里泡温泉，这场面就很千载难逢。除了日程单上要求的陪同人员，其他人的活动都不太受限，科贝尔金好奇地探头去看了桑拿室，被科兹洛夫抓了个正着，还拍了照片，“应该让你们部新闻局发到网上，就叫：德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇亲自视察了桑拿室。”

“视察了桑拿室多不正经，”亚库舍夫思考片刻，笑道，“我觉得‘视察了一切’然后配上桑拿室的标识就很好。”

特鲁特涅夫朝德米特里那边努了努嘴，“沃瓦，你是在说德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇不正经吗？”

崔琴科故作夸张地“嘶”了一声，开起玩笑，“别是故意说给我听到吧，你们党同伐异居然这么明显吗？尤里·彼得罗维奇，别这么明着偏心你的部长，你这样会搞得萨沙在奥列格·尼古拉耶维奇那里很难做。”

科兹洛夫被他们闹了个红脸，好在德米特里在那边和负责人开玩笑，间接地替他解了围——负责人正笑着邀请总理留下来泡温泉，德米特里朝这群下属笑道，“哎，你们可以泡一下试试，呆在这也行。我们得走了，部长们可以留给你。”

（然后部长们就被丢到伊图鲁普岛再也没回来，半个内阁被饿死在岛上，卒  
（end


End file.
